


Danganronpa oneshot collection

by Somewhat_Stressed



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Hair Brushing, Hurt/Comfort, Kiibouma, Kisses, Komahina - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Mastermind Oma Kokichi, Mastermind Saihara Shuichi, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Nightmares, No Smut, OT3, Oneshot collection, Other, Ounaga, Platonic Cuddling, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sleepovers, The Pocky Game, kiibo is a bean, normalize saying i love you platonically, oneshots, oumasai, pocky, requests open, saiibo, saiibouma, saiouma, sakuaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhat_Stressed/pseuds/Somewhat_Stressed
Summary: A oneshot collection! the requests are open, details in first chapterChapter 2: SaiiboumaChapter 3: OunagaChapter 4: KomahinaChapter 5: SaiiboChapter 6: SakuaoiChapter 7: Saiouma / OumasaiChapter 8: Saiouma / OumasaiChapter 9: platonic Saiouma/OumasaiChapter 10: Saiouma / Oumasai
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, K1-B0 & Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Yonaga Angie, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 22
Kudos: 85





	1. Rules!

Okay, so this will be a oneshot collection of random character relationships, however, i will NOT do:  
-smut  
-nsfw of any kind  
-ships i'm uncomfortable with  
-anything that goes against my headcannons  
-pregame v3  
This list may expand.  
Thank you for any suggestions, but please be aware I may not be able to get around to everyone's depending on the amount of feedback this gets, or it may take a while


	2. Pocky (Saiibouma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi and Kiibo do the pocky challenge, and kokichi also joins, thats it, thats the fic

“Shuichi!” Kiibo shouted, running up to him

“Yes?”

“Do you want to do the pocky challenge? Rantaro suggested I do it with you!”

Shuichi flushed. “E-eh? Sure, I guess, do you know how to do it?”

“Not a clue!”

“Well you hold the pocky like this in your mouth, wait, can you eat pocky?”

“Yes! Miu installed a taste detector and food storage in me!”

“Ok, cool, so you hold it like this in your mouth,” Shuichi placed the tip of the pocky in Kiibo’s mouth, “Then I put the other side in my mouth, and we both eat it until we meet at the center, and whoever breaks off first loses.”

“W-wait, but wouldn’t that make us kiss?!” Kiibo asked through his teeth, looking extremely flustered.

“Yeah that’s the point, okay, remember there’s no shame in breaking off first, and let’s start.” Shuichi said, placing the pocky in his mouth and starting to eat it. Kiibo complied, still very red, and started eating the pocky too. When they met in the middle, neither of them broke off. Kiibo may have been flustered, but he had no intention of losing. Shuichi was also flustered out of his mind, but he was quite enjoying the closeness to Kiibo.

After several minutes of the two not moving, kokichi walked into the room.

“Hey! What’s the dumb robot doing kissing my beloved shumai!?!? WAAAAAAH YOU’RE SO MEAN!! I WANTED TO STEAL HIS FIRST KISS!”

Shuichi gestured to the box of pocky on the table next to him, still not moving from the kiss.

“Ohhh, you’re doing the pocky challenge, well, three can play at that game!” He exclaimed, taking two pocky from the box and poking them into the corners of the boys’ mouths.

“What-” Kiibo started to say through the corner of his mouth, however he was interrupted by Kokichi completely ignoring the pocky and kissing both him and Shuichi. Shuichi let out a small gasp of surprise and dropped the small bit of pocky he and Kiibo had left between them. He took a deep breath in and readjusted slightly, before grasping both the other boys’ hands and kissing them both hard, and then pulling away.

“Woahh, beloved finally grew a pair, not that I care though.” Kokichi said, though he was blushing hard.

“S-Shuichi, that was not part of the game.” Kiibo said quietly, also red as a tomato.

“I love you both,” Shuichi said, smiling fondly at the two.

“I love you too.” they said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please suggest ships or prompts!


	3. hair brushing (ounaga)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some hair brushing fluff uwu, im not great at writing fluff so sorry if this isnt the best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive never wrote this ship before, and im not the best at writing these two, but i like how it turned out. Small appearance of Kiibo because i love him

Kokichi smiled as he brushed his girlfriend’s hair. He parted soft white locks into groups of three, and brushed them out with his fingers. He started braiding them slowly, making sure there were no stray strands. She had to look nice for the event tonight, she was announcing her disciple as the prophet of Atua. 

Kokichi already knew Angie wouldn’t tell him who she had chosen, only she and her disciple knew that, but he still wanted to try to figure out who they were before she told everyone. “What are they like? your disciple I mean.”

“Well they are very curious and kind, and Angie thinks they will make a good friend for Atua! They say they have heard His voice since birth, just like Angie, so she thinks they will do well!”

Kokichi thought. The island was small so he knew everyone. Who could it be?

“I think I know of a certain robot that fits you description, nishishi”

Angers head whipped around, getting hair in her face. “If you tell anyone, Atua will damn you.” She said, voice dead serious.

Kokichi felt fear shoot through his body, he didn’t even believe in Atua, but still, that glare was sending shivers down his spine. “Okay, okay, I wasn’t going to tell anyone anyways,” he whimpered

Her face returned to her normal beaming smile “Ah good, Atua wouldn’t be happy if you ruined the surprise!”

Kokichi smiled lovingly and brushed some of her hair out of her eyes. “I wouldn’t ruin your special day, beloved. I don’t want to see you sad. I want to see your beautiful smile every day”

Angie blushed lightly, she was still new to all the affection kokichi gave her.

“Angie is glad you love her so much.” Angie said quietly

“I am too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please suggest more characters or ships for me to write! big thanks to kinniewritesangst for the ship suggestion it was super fun to write!


	4. nightmare (Komahina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nagito has a nightmare and hajime comforts him.   
> tw: nightmares, abuse

Nagito awoke with a start. Just a nightmare. It was just a nightmare. That wouldn’t actually happen. It wouldn’t, right? It couldn’t. Hajime being erased for artificial hope, that wouldn’t happen. His piercing red eyes were so vivid, Nagito could still feel them burning holes into him. He looked over to his roommate and boyfriend Hajime, trying to calm himself down. It had the opposite effect. In the dark he could almost see the long inky black hair, the ruby red eyes, the gun pointed straight at him. 

He covered his mouth to keep his panicked breaths from awaking Hajime. He screwed his eyes closed, he could feel tears leaking out of them. He tried to focus on hajime. He’s here, he’s safe, he’s not Izuru.  _ Izuru pulled the chain to his collar.  _ His breath hitched in his throat.  _ Izuru kicked him.  _ He sobbed.  _ Izuru spat on him.  _ It’s okay, he deserved it anyways. He deserved it, he deserved it he deserved it he deservedithedeservedithedeservedithe-

“-gito, Nagito! Can you hear me?” Nagito opened his eyes, the room was light, Hajime was shaking him. 

“H-Hajime, you’re okay? You’re not Izuru?”

“Of course I’m okay, just worried, I woke up to you crying, Is everything alright?”

“I just had a nightmare, you can go back to sleep, you don’t have to worry about scum like me.”

“Nagito, you’re not scum, tell me about the dream, it’ll make you feel better.”

“Um, if it’s your wish. So your personality got erased to put talents in your brain, then you helped end the world and shot me, and then I was your servant and you pulled on my collar and kicked me and-” His voice broke and more tears spilled down his cheeks.

Hajime pulled him into a hug. “Hey, its okay, I’m okay, you’re okay. I love you, I’ll protect you.”

“Do you promise?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :> hope you liked this, ive never written hurt/comfort before so tell me how i did, also please suggest ships or characters or situations or anything to write!


	5. plasma ball (saiibo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just my boys bein cute and fluffy because why not

“Amazing!” Kiibo touched the orb again. “How does it work?”

“I don’t know everything,” Shuichi chuckles

“But.. You’re so smart!” Kiibo says with sparkling eyes

Shuichi flushed. “J-just because I’m a detective doesn’t mean I know how plasma balls work.”

“Can we get it?!”

“Sure, it’s not too expensive.”

“Shuichi..”

“Yes?”

“I love you!”

Shuichi blushed ever harder. “W-what brings that up all of a sudden?”

“Well, I was thinking about how you being nice to me makes butterflies in my stomach, and how I find everything you do quite endearing, and according to you that means I am in love, so I decided to tell you so you would know how much I love you!”

Shuichi chuckled. “I love you too Kiibo.”

“Could you explain the details, I want to feel as loved as I can! It makes me feel good!”

“Well you’re super cute, and you’re sweet even though people are mean to you, and you’re curious about the world, and your hair is super cute and fluffy and… I don’t know why, I just want to kiss every square inch of you and make sure you are the most loved boy on the planet because you deserve it.”

Kiibo was blushing bright pink. “Th-thank you.. I feel quite happy now.”

Shuichi pressed a kiss onto his forehead. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Saiibo is one of my favorite ships, so i hope you like it! please give requests in the comments :>


	6. Morning cuddles (sakuaoi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some cute morning fluff with aoi and sakura!

She loved snuggling with Sakura in the morning. She loved how they fit together like puzzle pieces, the curves of her body interlocking with Sakura’s muscles. She loved how sofe she felt in her strong arms. 

She cuddled closer to her. Aoi inhaled deeply through her nose, she loved Sakura’s smell, she smelled like tea and ginger, it was such a warm and cozy scent. 

Aoi brushed her white hair back to rest her head in the crook of her neck. Her hair wasn’t soft, it was kind of rough, but aoi loved it anyways. She loved everything about her, her beautiful scars, her kind pale blue eyes, how soft she was to everyone around her, she was just so… perfect. Aoi sighed and buried her face in her partner’s neck. Sakura moved in her sleep, grasping Aoi tightly.

“Don’t… go.” she mumbled

“Don’t worry, i'm not going anywhere, I’ll stay right by your side” Aoi cooed into her ear

Sakura smiled gently, making aoi’s heart melt. Sakura had the cutest smile.

Aoi kissed her on the cheek and whispered “I love you.”

“...love you too” she murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed, thanks to Isaac_axel for the ship suggestion! (sorry its really short)


	7. Sour candies and artificial grapes (saiouma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah im back, sorry for disappearing again, been having some trouble mentally lately. Heres some saiouma for you guys

Kokichi had stolen my hat (and heart) for the 13th time that day. 

“God he’s adorable” I think out loud, and Maki and Kaito give me odd looks. They know about my crush but that doesn’t mean they understand my feelings in the slightest. They both downright hate him. 

“I mean he’s just so… cute! He’s just so childlike and playful and soft when he lets his mask down!” I rant.

“He’s an annoying liar with no sympathy and no more, you’re looking for a mystery when there is none.” Maki says.

“Maki-roll’s right Shuichi! He’s tricking you into thinking he’s nice!”

“No, he’s not. The unsympathetic asshole is a lie! Why can’t you see that?!” I snap back. Why don’t they get it? He’s a liar, and he’s lying about being mean, it’s a defense mechanism! Why are they so dumb? No, I shouldn't think about my friends like that, they’re just good at different things than me.

“I’m gonna go sit with Kokichi. Bye.” I pick up my lunch and move to Kokichi’s table.  Rantaro is sitting there too.

“Shumai! Finally ditched those dummies to talk to me instead?” 

“Yep”

"Wow Shumai! You're great!"

"Not as great as you"

“I love you Shumai!” He confesses for the 20th time this week

Usually I just shug him off but I decide to get him back. “Love you too Kichi.”

Rantaro snickers and Kokichi actually looks surprised for once.

“Well I’ll leave you lovebirds alone.” Rantaro says, getting up

“Ranty how could youuu.” Kokichi whines, Rantaro leaves anyway. 

“Well whatever, anyways Shumai” He gets up and moves to my side of the table, “did you mean it?” He suddenly looks skittish.

“Yes” slips out of my lips before I can stop it.

His eyes widen. “Really?” he asks softly.

“Yeah” I breathe out.

He kisses my cheek and my brain short circuits. I don’t register him sprinting away or everyone staring at me. I don’t notice myself start to chase after him or when we arrive at the roof. I only regain my senses when I kiss him. He tastes like sour candies and artificial grape. It’s nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! feel free to request ships in the comments, i can also do characters or friendships, it might take a while though!


	8. Sleepover (saiouma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow 2 at once! this is set after the second trial and before the student council. they kind of make out so if that makes you uncomfy then dont read this chapter :>

“That outfit must be super uncomfortable; go change your clothes in my room, I have some spare anime t-shirts in my closet.” Tsumugi instructed me

I undid my straitjacket getup and pulled on an oversized anime t-shirt over my head and put some of Tsumugi’s tights on. I stepped back into the room we were having our sleepover in. The girls were busy making over Shuichi and… Oh geez. He’s cute. The blue eyeshadow brings out his gold eyes and The dark lipstick brings out his pale demeanor. oh geez. He’s cute. Hes so cute! This must be illegal. I just-

“-ichi, Kokichi!” Shuichi shook me out of my trance

“Huh?”

“Kokichi! You spaced out! Are you okay?”

“Yep! just mesmerized by your beautiful face!” I winked

He flushed pink. Cute. “D-don’t lie about stuff like that!”

“Oh but I wasn’t lying, cutie!” I moved my face very close to his. “You are very beautiful.” I whispered. He looked very flustered and very uncomfy. I backed off. “Or maybe that’s a lie! You’ll never know! Nishishishi”

“D-don’t play with me like that.”

“Awww, did shumai want me to think he’s beautiful? That’s so cute! Too bad you’re hideous with makeup on, but that was definitely a lie! You look very good!”

He pinched the bridge of his nose, I could tell I was making his head spin.

“Why don’t you ever say what you mean?”

“Excellent question beloved! Well you see-”

“Guys, it’s time for 7 minutes in heaven!!” Tsumugi interrupts.

“We’re doing that? I get this is a sleepover but--” Shuichi protested

“Listen up you little piss baby, through the power of Atua and anime, I will get my ships together.”

“Tsumugi, Atua says not to ship people.” Angie scolded

“Fine whatever, let’s just start”

The first to spin the bottle was Rantaro, he landed on Kiibo. I’m 90% sure that they just sat in the closet and talked from the fact that Kiibo wasn’t red as a rose when they got out.

Next up was Tsumugi and Angie, which was pretty plain considering they were already dating. They definitely made out.

Next was… me. Oh gods.

I spun the bottle, trying to keep my hands from shaking.

It spun and.. Shuichi!? I don’t know whether to laugh or cry. Why him?

“Welp, too bad we’re already dating, we make out every night, this won’t be much different. Don’t know how much nipple sucking I can fit into 7 minutes though.”

Shuichi flushed maroon “What?! We aren't dating!”

“Details are no fun, that doesn't matter anyways, because you’ll want to date me after I show you how good of a kisser I am!”

He let out a yelp as I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the closet.

I closed the door to the closet and turned to Shuichi with a blank expression on my face. I wanted to curl into a ball and cry. Why was I so stupid? Catching feelings in a killing game, where I should trust people even less than normal. 

“Uhm,” Shuichi broke the awkward silence, “you were joking about kissing me?”

“I wouldn't do that to you.” I said flatly.

“What do you mean?”

“I may be bad but I wouldn’t downright harass you”

“I don't think you’re bad, annoying sometimes, but you’re actually really sweet and cute and childlike underneath your mask. I would love to get to know the real you” there my heart went again, swept right off its feet. I hated how weak I was around him. Wait-

“Cute?” I asked, I must have misheard.

He raised a hand, and I flinched, gods why was I so weak. 

He cupped my face in his hand. “Very cute.”

“Wh-” and then he kissed me. It was just a peck on the lips but it was enough to short circuit me.

Shuichi flushed redder than I probably was. “Ah, I'm sorry! I’m so sorry! I d-don’t know what came over me and-” Then I pulled him by his jacket and kissed him, but it wasn’t a peck. I kissed him hard. He let out a hum of surprise but kissed back. His lips massaged mine, filling me with warmth. He tasted like green tea and vanilla, he was so warm, it enveloped my senses. He pulled away and took off my scarf. He left a trail of soft kisses down my neck sending shivers down my spine. He moved back up my neck and started kissing along my jawline, until he reached my chin. I wanted to taste him again. I wanted to be a single entity, I wanted to hug him so tight that we became the same person. I settled on the last one and hugged him. I hugged him as hard as my tiny arms could handle.

“I love you I love you I love you, please don’t go.” I pleaded

“I won't go anywhere, I promise” he said and started petting my hair.

I sobbed. Finally, someone that wouldn’t leave me. Even dice would abandon me sometimes, but shumai wouldn’t leave he promised. I trust him. I cried happy tears into his shirt. Finally, finally, finally.

Between sniffles I stuttered out, “I- I love y-you shumai.”

He smiled as he played with my messy hair. “Love you too kichi.”

Just as he kissed me again-

“SUP BITCHES!!” Miu yelled as she kicked down the door. I pulled away from shuichi in surprise. She noticed my undressed neck and Shuichi’s lipstick all over it. “AHAHAHAH, KNEW THE LITTLE RAT WAS A BOTTOM!!! KIIBO YOU OWE ME MONOCOINS” Kiibo sighed.

“At least I don't crumple everytime someone insults me” I snapped back, still holding onto shuichi for dear life.

“Heeeeee! I’m sorry!”

“You should be, whore”

She retreated into the crowd. Right, the crowd, fuck. Everyone was staring at us, Shuichi must hate that. I stuck my tongue out at them, even though I had tear streaks on my face and was blushing furiously. I spent the rest of the night in his arms.

(jus a little art i drew of them)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed, feel free to request anything danganronpa characters.


	9. panta and sweet dreams (shuichi & kokichi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shuichi makes sure kokichi is okay after the disaster that was the insect meet n greet

It’s around one in the morning and I can’t sleep. I feel bad about the bug meet and greet. I knew that Ouma is terrified of bugs, but I still let Gokuhara torture him with them. I grab some panta out of my room (I have a stash just for him) and head to his room. I knock softly.

“What?” he asks from behind his door.

“It’s Saihara, I just wanted to check on you”

I heard the lock click, and the door swung open. 

“Beloved wants to cuddle?”

“I wanted to check on you, I know you’re scared of bugs.”

“Silly shumai, the ultimate supreme leader has no weaknesses! Not even gross icky scary bugs!”

I sighed, “I brought some panta, do you want to talk a bit?”

“Yup!” He exclaims, pulling the purple soda out of my hand.

I came into his room and sat down on his bed, he turned on the light

“So, does Saihara-chan want to confess his love to me? I wouldn’t be surprised.” he says, inspecting his nails

“No, I just wanted to make sure that you’re not traumatized or anything from all those bugs.”

“Daww, Shumai cares so much about me!”

“You know I do. now, are you okay? You can trust me. You’ve seemed really stressed lately,” I notice the tips of his ears turn red, I ignore it.

“Saihara…” he started, “Um, can we talk about this tomorrow?”

“Sure, I'm always here for you, I love you,” I hugged him, and he almost immediately latched onto me. 

“Don't leave,” he pleaded, “Shumai don’t leave me. Please.”

“Do you want me to spend the night here?”

“Yes, just don’t leave me, okay?”

“I won’t, do you want to share the bed?”

“Mhm” 

“Okay, I’ll let go of you for a second to reposition us under the blanket, I’ll still hold your hand.”

“Okay,” he replied shakily

“Okay, now we can snuggle, if you want.”

Instead of answering, he simply buried his head in my chest. “Mm, thank you Shumai, I love you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to suggest things in the comments! also normalize saying "i love you" platonically


	10. Mastermind (Saiouma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mastermind au! yay! TW for violence and non-consentual kissing

“...And that’s why the mastermind can only be you, Tsumugi Shirogane!” Shuuichi shouted. 

“W-what?! No, I swear, I’m not the mastermind, I-it’s just a coincidence! I would never-”

“Be quiet, we all know Shuuichi is right. Monokuma, start voting time.” Maki said.

“Puhuhuhuhu! If that's what you want!”

“P-please, I’m really not the mastermind!” Tsumugi pleaded.

Everyone voted for Tsumugi, and…

“Bzzt! Wrong!” Monokuma’s voice said from behind them.

Everyone whipped their heads around and saw…

“Ouma!?” Himiko shouted.

“Yup!” the short boy said. “I was the mastermind all along! Really fooled ya with the reverse psychology didn’t I?”

Maki whipped out a knife. “Do you want to die?!” You killed Kaito!”

“Uh oh, we don’t want that! The fans would be so very upset if the mastermind went down that easily! I might need my sidekick to restrain you!”

“Sidekick?” Kiibo inquired

“Yup! Ooh, I can do a dramatic reveal, ready?” He snapped his fingers and the lights went out. A spotlight shined on Shuuichi’s podium, but he wasn’t there. He stepped into the light, wearing a Monokuma themed suit and carrying Kokichi on his shoulders.

“Shuuichi?!” Maki yelled, tears building up in the corners of her eyes. 

Shuuichi grinned maliciously, his once golden eyes glinted red. “Oh how despairful this reveal must be! I wish I could feel the despair you must be drowning in, oh how wonderful that would be!” He said, drool running down his chin.

“I-” Tsumugi started.

“Oh Shumai,” Kokichi cut her off, “Have I ever told you how adorable you are when you’re like this?” he said, putting his face in front of Shuuichi’s to look into his beloved's crimson eyes. He kissed his forehead and Maki looked repulsed.

“Ouma,” she growled, ”what did you do to Shuuichi?”

“Oh nothing darling,” Maki scowled at the nickname, “He was actually the original mastermind, I just tagged along! He’s been this perfect sense the day you met him.”

“Aw sweetie, you think I’m perfect?” Shuuichi was drooling even more now, and his face was covered in a heavy blush.

“Yup!” Kokichi said, booping his nose.

Maki sprinted at the pair, knife in hand. Shuuichi grabbed Monokuma and used him as a shield.

“Ah ah ah, miss Harukawa, violence against the headmaster is strictly forbidden! Looks like it’s PUNISHMENT TIME!!!”

Maki’s eyes widened as a claw clamped her neck and dragged her back. She could feel her windpipe being crushed and she was dragged to her punishment.

_ Maki Harukawa’s punishment! _

Maki had been assigned another assassination job. She moved quickly and quietly through the shadows, approaching her target. She let out a gasp when she saw his spiky purple hair and maroon jacket. 

“K-Kaito…” she blurted. He turned around, glaring straight at her and shot her with a gun. She bled out on the pavement.

_ Maki Harukawa’s punishment: Executed! _

Tears pricked the backs of Shuuichi’s eyes. He laughed maniacally.

“Ahahah! That was my second best friend! She just- Ahaha- got killed in front of me! Oh what despair! I love it!”

The others stared in terror as the raven haired boy kept laughing.

“Isn’t my beloved so cute? I would do anything for him to feel that despair again!”

He pressed a button on his remote and Himiko and Tsumugi were pulled to their own executions. Only Kiibo remained.

Shuuichi put Kokichi down and walked up to Kiibo. “Ah Kiibo, my favorite character. How despairful it will be to watch you go.” He said, cupping the robot’s cheek with his hand.

“S-Shuuichi, why? Why would you do this to us? I-I thought we were friends.” If Kiibo could cry he would be by now.

Shuuichi stroked his bottom lip with his thumb. “Aw, how sweet and innocent you are. Friends? We were practically dating.” Those words set Kiibo’s face ablaze.

“D-dating?!”

“Oh honey, you don’t remember all those times I would ask you to ‘hang out’ and just stare infatuatedly into your eyes”

“I-” Shuuichi cut him off with a rough kiss on the cheek. A Clamp came out of nowhere and dragged Kiibo off, Leaving only the taste of plastic on his lips and fading warmth under his hand.

Kokichi cleared his throat. Shuuichi turned to him as he pressed one last button. 

“Love you babe,” he said, and the clamp dragged him off as well.

Shuichi had never felt such soul-crushing despair before. The despair of losing a loved one filled him with glee. 

He took a step to the exit. A step towards excruciating hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slipped some saiibo in there because i could

**Author's Note:**

> please suggest ships or prompts!


End file.
